MerDer Story
by Flowerbudd
Summary: I just love them and I keep coming up with things to write about them


-1Derek inhaled deeply, loving the smell of Meredith's hair. He had missed this so much.. Waking up in bed with her, tangled up around her, feeling her breathing deeply in his arms while she slept. It was still dark out from what he could tell around the blinds in the window. He rested his chin on her head lightly, and closed his eyes, wanting to savor every minute. How he had survived the last months without her, he didn't know anymore. He remembered it had hurt. And he knew he could never do it again. She stirred slightly and rolled over still sleeping. He looked down at her face, restful in slumber. She must have felt him staring because she lazily opened her eyes and met his gaze. "Good morning," he told her with a smile. "It doesn't feel like morning," she groaned. "Well you kept us up late last night if I remember correctly," he teased her. She grinned and brushed her fingers across his cheek. "mmm," he said giving her a kiss. He wanted to tell her how complete he felt, how horrible being away from her was, but he was leery to bring up the subject. She was still very flighty , like a caged bird. He had to step very gently around her in order for her not to startle and take off. She sat up and leaned over him to see the clock. "4:30," she groaned. "Let's go back to sleep then ",he suggested. "Can't… I have to round at 5:30, so that the Attendings can come in at a decent hour and have their cases ready to go." He laughed., it was true. "I don't want you to leave me though," he said with a mock frown. She climbed on top of him, and leaned down to his face to give him a kiss before saying, "Maybe I'll let you sleep over tonight too." She moved to climb off him and get up, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her there. "Derek…" she said in a authoritative voice. He rolled over in a flash, pinning her to the mattress while he was over her, and leaned down to whisper in her ear, " You can't leave me like this." He kissed her neck, and felt her shudder underneath him, she had a very sensitive neck. He could tell she was surrendering to him. "Fine, but we have to be fast." she finally said breathlessly. "Don't worry.. I don't want you to have to explain to Bailey why you were late."

Meredith was driving to the hospital, it was still dark out, and she was pretty tired. Exhilarated, but tired. Derek had spent the night, and they probably had no more than two hours of sleep. As much as she was tired, she didn't really regret it though. She smiled to herself thinking about it. It had been hard to get up and shower, and leave him asleep in her bed to come to work. He looked so right there.. Like he belonged. It was almost hard to think that he hadn't been there for awhile until now. Almost. She wasn't sure what she was doing. Addison and Derek had just signed their papers eleven days ago, the day after the fateful prom. She had sworn not to be his rebound….again. Cristina had high fived her determination, Izzy was too out of it to be told. And seriously, was she going to ask George or Alex? Derek had called, and called, and chased her in the halls, and followed her like a puppy for ten days. She was refusing to talk to him, or look at him or think of him. Well she tried not to think of him, but that wasn't that easy. Especially with him being so damn McDreamy, like full force McDreamy directed right at her, publicly. Even Cristina told her she should reconsider. But she was all messed up over this Burke thing, so maybe she was just being emotional. Finally Derek had trapped her in the elevator, waiting until the doors were about to close to bound inside and then pull the emergency knob and hold it until she promised to talk to him. "What?" she had demanded, her hands on her hips. "Meredith please, just hear me out for a few minutes," he had pleaded with her. She hadn't wanted to look him in the eyes, but when he had started talking about the way he felt about her, and how he had felt being apart from her, and explaining his need to see the marriage to the end, before finishing it, fulfilling the obligation.. And when he said he loved her.. She had met his eyes, and been lost. He had seen her eyes flash first with anger, then tear up, and he had swooped in to hold her tight and kiss her and tell her again that he loved her. She had told him she needed time, and he had agreed, but begged her not to stay away from him,. She had conceded and said they could spend time together again, but she hadn't meant come to my house and spend the night making love to me over and over again, but of course that is exactly what happened. Because when it came to Derek Shepherd, Meredith Grey was a wet limp strand of spaghetti. And he thought she would be able to keep him in line? Ha. It was almost unhealthy the way she felt about him, and apparently him about her. Neither one of them had any control of their emotions when it came to each other. Derek that never had been jealous before.. He had practically ravished her on the dance floor. She sighed. Life had to be so complicated. Derek had said he was going to tell Richard today about them. Meredith was a little nervous, she knew that the chief and his wife were friends of Addison. She was nervous about seeing Addison too. She was due back today, she had flown to Mexico to get a divorce. Meredith hadn't seen her since the night of the prom, and she was frankly afraid.


End file.
